


lighting star shooting star

by brdfrdzen



Series: Binsung Bros [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 6 +1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: The six times Jisung tries to get his bro Changbin to kiss him and the one time Changbin actually does.In Jisung’s mind, it starts off as Jisung with 0 and Changbin with 0.





	lighting star shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS AFTER SO LONG OMG I KINDA ABANDONED IT???? BUT I'M BACK NOW!! AND I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!! AJDJDJDSKDKS 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this bc it took me MONTHS to finish it bc of this one part where i got stuck at and just didn't know where to go with it????? but thanks to my new friend, ethan, i overcame it after all this time! so here it is!!! jisung, get that mf smooch!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> title's taken from bolbbagan4's galaxy.

Jisung plops down next to Changbin and lies his head on the elder’s shoulder. “Bro,” he calls.

Changbin hums in response but doesn’t look up from writing his lyrics down in his notebook.

“Kiss me, bro,” Jisung says tiredly as he taps his cheek.

Changbin snorts and knocks Jisung off of his shoulder. “In your wildest dreams, bro.”

  
  


_ (Jisung? 0. Changbin? 1.) _

 

\---

 

Changbin is stirring the sauce for tteokbokki in a pot when Jisung comes skipping into the kitchen. 

“Whatchu’ making, bro?” Jisung sings as he slides behind Changbin and looks over the smaller boy’s head.

“Food, bro,” he responds and elbows Jisung away from him so the younger boy doesn’t make him spill anything.

Jisung whines and pouts. “I wanna’ watch you cook, bro!” He waddles into Changbin’s personal space again and rests his chin on top of Changbin’s head.

Changbin huffs and swats Jisung away again. “I can’t concentrate when you’re bothering me, bro,” he says as he starts putting the sauce into a bigger pot. “Get out of the kitchen.”

The younger pokes out his lips again. He cuddles up next to Changbin’s side and taps his own cheek. “Kiss me and I’ll leave, bro.” He waits with his face poked out to the side, thinking Changbin will actually give him a kiss.

Changbin picks up the spatula on the counter and smacks Jisung’s thigh with it, causing the boy to jump and yelp. “No! Get out of this kitchen right now, bro!” he exclaims, turning Jisung around and pushing him toward the entrance-exit of the kitchen.

“Okay! Okay, bro! Okay!” Jisung laughs as he gets pushed out of the door.

  
  


_ (Jisung? 0. Changbin? 2.) _

 

\---

 

“Okay, bro. You can go in now. Let’s record this shit, bro,” Jisung says as he messes with the different buttons and switches on the studio’s key panel.

Changbin goes inside the booth and closes the door behind him. He stands in front of the microphone as he flips through the papers of lyrics in his hand. 

Jisung pushes his chair closer to the panel and looks at Changbin through the glass. “You ready, bro?”

“Yeah, bro,” the elder responds as he picks up the set of headphones and puts them on his ears.

Jisung smiles and presses the record button. He gives Changbin a thumbs up to signal his start. 

Changbin begins rapping his verse and Jisung’s jaw drops open in amazement. He begins cheering Changbin on with a large grin. 

“Hell yeah, bro! Boom boom boom boom boo~oom!” he cheers, as he has his fist near his mouth and his other hand waving in the air in an up-and-down motion. “That’s our main rapper Seo Changbin!” He sees Changbin trying not to crack a smile and takes that as a win.

As soon as Changbin finishes the lines, Jisung stops recording and jumps up. “Bro, that was fucking sick!” he exclaims. “Listen to it, bro!” Jisung hits the playback button for Changbin to hear his recorded verse.

Changbin doesn’t blush. He refuses to and just listens to his rap. He has to admit he did do better than he expected on the first try. When the audio ends, he takes off the headphones and opens the door to exit the booth.

Jisung greets him at the door with a suffocating hug. “Bro, that was so good! You did it in one take! I was so surprised, bro!” the boy gushes excitedly.

Changbin chokes out a cough as he holds onto Jisung to keep himself from falling backward from the force of Jisung's sudden hug. “Thanks, bro,” he laughs out softly as he tries to place the lyric papers on the table behind the chair where Jisung was sitting previously. 

“Bro, you know what this calls for right?” Jisung asks, moving his arm to wrap it around the smaller boy’s shoulder.

The latter looks at the younger with one raised brow. “No?” The response sounds more like a question rather than an answer. 

“A congratulatory kiss!” he exclaims. “For, you know, recording and all!” The boy grins at him expectantly.

Changbin gives him a weird look. “Why do I need a kiss, bro?”

Jisung shakes his head rapidly. “Ah, no! No!  _ Me _ , bro! I get the kiss,” he explains, pointing to himself.

It’s a few moments of Changbin staring blankly at Jisung before he finally responds. “No way, bro.”

The younger rapper sighs with a dejected expression. “Of course, bro,” he responds, hitting himself on the chest where his heart lies. His heart doesn’t hurt. Not at all.

  
  


_ (Jisung? 0. Changbin? 3.) _

 

\---

 

Changbin and Jisung are sitting on a couch in their waiting room of Music Bank. The younger is on his phone, monitoring older performances of their song Mirror while Changbin is next to the said boy, resting his head on Jisung's shoulder like some sort of a headrest. 

Suddenly Felix and Minho show up with a camera, ready to film another episode for SKZ-TALKER. They're already loud as they make their way over, so Changbin tries to block them out, but he knows that it'll be impossible. 

“Sungie! Bin-hyung- oh, is he sleeping?”

Jisung looks over at Changbin and hums. “I don't know, bro. He might be drowsing off.”

Felix pouts and coos. “Aw. Changbin-hyung’s so cute~”

Minho laughs at the aegyo voice Felix creates. “Baby Chang-bean~” he calls, whispering loudly. “Baby Chang-bean~”

Changbin’s eyebrow twitches as he tries not to react to the idiot pair. God, why can he never nap in peace?

“Baby Chang-bean~” Minho and Felix coo in unison.

The boy loudly sighs in frustration and whines. “Bro! Sungie, make them go away!” he exclaims, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and snuggling his face into the younger boy’s chest.

Jisung grins and runs his hand through Changbin’s hair. “On one condition, bro!” he replies.

Changbin props his chin on Jisung’s chest and looks up into the boy’s eyes. “What, bro?”

Jisung taps his cheek. “Kiss.”

Changbin hears Felix gasp exaggeratedly as he sees Minho in his peripheral vision wiggle his eyebrows. He feels cornered just like that day Felix forced him to kiss him on the cheek.

Changbin sighs and sits up. “Fine.”

Jisung blinks with a “What?” just as Minho and Felix yell simultaneously, “Really?!”

Changbin rolls his eyes, leans in, and Jisung shouts a loud " _ whoop" _  in his mind, thinking he's finally won Changbin over into giving him a kiss. He feels like Boo Boo the Fool once again when Changbin stops leaning over and gets up from his seat, walking away from Jisung and the two boys holding the camera. 

It’s silent for a moment before Minho and Felix burst into laughter as Jisung’s face reddens. He crosses his arms with a pout in an upset manner and huffs out an annoyed sigh.

  
  


_ (Jisung? 0. Changbin? 4.) _

 

\---

 

Jisung doesn't even know what time it is, but he really cannot find amy means to care. All he knows is that he just had a terrible dream and he feels like crying until his eyes ache. It’s not often he has nightmares, but this one in particular was overwhelmingly bad. He doesn't want to stay in his bed anymore, in fear of falling back asleep and continuing the horrible dream, so he gets out of bed.

There are only four people he can trust whose bed he can jump into right now. He opts out Chan because he knows the elder isn't back yet, even though he doesn't know the time. He just  _ knows _ . He contemplates on Woojin, but Woojin has been sleeping on the couch lately because he waits for Chan to come back home, so there’s no point in that. He thinks about Minho, but Minho is sick right now, so that’s totally out of the question. 

His last option is Changbin. He’s never attempted sneaking into Changbin’s bed before; definitely not over a nightmare. He knows he can't stay in his bed right now though, afraid of triggering himself a panic attack, so he goes to Chan and Changbin’s shared room.

He slowly turns the knob and opens the door. He sees Changbin in his bed and, of course, Chan nowhere to be found. He sighs softly and enters the room quietly. He closes the door behind him lightly as he can and tip-toes over to Changbin’s bed. Jisung lifts the covers and slips in next to the elder boy. He wraps his arms around Changbin's torso and buries his face in the crook of his neck.  _ Yeah _ , he thinks,  _ it's safer here than his own bed _ . 

He hears Changbin hum in his sleep before the boy awakens, slightly sitting up as he rubs his eyes and yawns. It’s super endearing and cute to Jisung.

“Bro? Jisung? What?” Changbin questions. “What are you doing in my bed? Did something happen, bro?”

Jisung doesn't say anything and squeezes Changbin tighter. He digs his face into Changbin’s chest and pouts.

“Jisung.”

“I had a bad dream, okay, bro?” Jisung whispers. “I just need someone by my side so I don’t...have the dream again.”

Changbin frowns but doesn't say anything. He just lies back down. “What do you want me to do, bro?” he asks quietly after a while.

It’s quiet for a moment before Jisung mumbles “kiss me” into Changbin’s shirt.

Changbin scoffs. “Bro. Not happening. Just go back to sleep. Forget it.”

Jisung smiles. He may have been rejected, but Changbin didn’t push him away. He’s just happy for that reason alone.

  
  


_ (Jisung? 0. Changbin? 5.) _

 

\---

 

Jisung is standing in front of the bathroom counter brushing his teeth. He's barely awake, his eyes drooping ever so slightly and blinking to stay open. He can't really say he's brushing his teeth either because his hand is moving at the pace of a snail. 

Just as he's about to fall asleep standing, the bathroom door bursts open. It startles Jisung so badly that he jumps, drops his toothbrush in the sink, and slams his knee on the sink cabinet. “ _ Fuck _ !” he cries, holding his now bruised knee. 

“Oh,  _ shit _ , bro?! Fuck, I’m so sorry, bro! Are you okay!?” the person who startled Jisung asks.

Jisung whines and leans against the sink. “No, Changbin-hyung! It hurts, bro!” he pouts. “Why didn't you knock on the door, bro!?”

Changbin frowns. “I’m sorry, bro! I didn't know anyone was in here!” He pats the counter. “Sit up here and let me see it, bro,” he says.

Jisung slides onto the counter and lifts up his pants on the leg where his knee hit the cabinet. He sees a large red bruise forming, but there’s no open wound.

Changbin sighs in relief. “There’s no majour injury, bro. Thank God.”

Jisung juts his lips out in a pout again and mumbles, “But it still hurts, bro...I’m not gonna’ be able to practice later.”

The elder scratches his head. “I’m sorry, Jisung. I’ll make it up to you, bro, and treat you to some ice cream later?” he asks, in hopes of cheering the boy up in some way.

Jisung’s eyes light up and he nods. “Yes, definitely,” he responds. “But what about right now, bro?”

Changbin looks at him with a confused expression. “What do you mean “what about right now,” bro?” he asks.

Jisung grins. “Don’t you have to give me something right now too, bro?”

“Like?”

“A kiss.”

Changbin is quiet for a few moments as he stares at the younger in disbelief. “...You want a kiss, bro? On your knee?” He scoffs and shakes his head. “What are you, bro? 2-years-old? Get it together, Han Jisung. You’re not a child, bro.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “No, bro, I don’t need you to kiss my  _ boo-boo _ .” He points to himself. “I need you to kiss  _ me _ .”

“Still no, bro!” Changbin calls as he walks out of the bathroom.

Jisung pouts as he watches Changbin’s figure retreat.

  
  


_ (Jisung? 0. Changbin? 6) _

 

\---

 

Jisung follows Changbin around the room as the elder is picking up trash off the ground. “Changbin, bro, please!” he whines with a pout.

“Jisung, bro,  _ no _ ,” Changbin responds immediately as he squats down to begin putting empty Coca-Cola cans in a small trash bag.

“Jisung, bro,  _ yes _ !” Jisung counters.

Changbin stops his ministrations for a moment to give the younger a glare. “Bro, I said, no.”

Jisung huffs loudly and folds his arms in a childish manner. “I’ve literally been asking you all month, bro! Why not, bro?”

Changbin tilts his head down at him to look up at him from under his eyelashes. “ _ Why _ , bro?” he shoots back and stands up to take the now full trash bag to a corner where other trash bags are sitting.

“I-” Jisung closes his mouth back and pouts again. “Do I have to have a legit reason!?” he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

Changbin gives Jisung a pointed look.

Jisung groans and throws himself into Changbin’s arms. Changbin barely manages to catch the younger boy, stumbling slightly from Jisung’s weight with his own. 

Looking up into the rapper's eyes, he begins pleading. “Bro, please! Can you just kiss me once, bro?! I swear, I just need one little kiss, bro. That’s it. I  _ swear  _ it’s just for a second. Just between bros, bro! C’mon, man! Just a little smooch! All I need is a second of lip contact! Just  _ one  _ kiss, bro.  _ Please _ , man! I need my fix! Just  _ one  _ kiss! I'll-”

The elder decides he’s fed up hearing the boy’s voice. On impulse, he cuts off Jisung’s rant by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and roughly connecting their lips together. The room becomes dead silent; the only sound heard from the occasional flicker of the lights above them.

Both boys freeze.

Changbin inwardly panics. Jisung stops thinking altogether. They just stand there with Changbin's fist in the collar of Jisung's shirt and Jisung’s hands on the shoulders of Changbin. Their lips are touching, but they’re not moving. Their hearts are racing, but they’re not breathing.

A minute at the least passes by. Changbin slowly pulls away from Jisung’s mouth. As he does, his eyes blink rapidly down at the tiled floor. “I-I,” he stutters as his grip on the boy’s shirt loosens. “I-I’m so sorry, bro. I don’t-I didn’t-”

Jisung takes Changbin’s face into the palms of his hands and pulls the elder back in for another kiss. And he kisses him like he means it. Like this is the only thing in the world he can do. Like it’s the only thing he’s ever known how to do. Like it’s the only thing he ever wants to do. 

Changbin drops the trash bag in his hand on the ground out of shock. It startles the both of them but neither decide to pull away. The only thing he does is respond to Jisung’s silent confession by kissing the younger back. He lets go of Jisung’s collar and holds him at his hips instead, digging his fingers into the material of the boy’s clothes.

He can’t lie and say he never thought about what Jisung would taste like against his lips. He imagined it to be like biting into a fresh apple from its tree or taking a refreshing sip of water after a long hour of practice. He didn’t expect to make out a cherry flavour from the boy’s lip balm with the hint of spearmint from the gum he saw him chewing earlier. But it felt  _ nice _ . And it felt  _ right _ . 

_ So why did he reject Jisung all of this time? _

The younger wonders the same thing. But only for a split second. He’s more interested in the fact that it’s finally happening. Kissing Changbin, he means. He wants to know how long he can do it for. How long Changbin will let him. He’d do it for the next hour if the elder let him. He can’t even believe how soft the boy’s lips are against his own. He actually isn’t quite sure how he expected their first kiss to be, let alone the feel of it. It’s a little bit overwhelming.

And even though Jisung is the one who brought Changbin in for the second round, Changbin’s more reluctant to pull away than Jisung is. It shows when the younger steps backward and the elder unconsciously follows his lips, trying remake that intimate contact. He realizes what he’s doing when he slightly trips, having to grip onto Jisung tighter. Immediately he flushes, becoming shy and hiding his face into the material over Jisung’s chest out of sheer embarrassment.

“I  _ knew  _ you wanted to kiss me, bro. Your shyness is so cute, hyung.”

Changbin can hear the grin in Jisung’s teasing voice. “Sh-shut up, bro!”

  
  


_ (Jisung? Finally 1. Changbin? Ends at 6.) _

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on my skz twt @ [w00jinist](https://twitter.com/w00jinist)~ i don't tweet there a WHOLE lot but i am a BIT more active on my main @ [earlgreychani](https://twitter.com/earlgreychani)!!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS WAS ALL INSPIRED BY THIS ONE [TWEET](https://twitter.com/clithaver/status/1041241843449573376?s=21) LOL (i'm pretty sure all of the stories in this series were inspired by bro tumblr posts tho)


End file.
